Teen Wolf One-Shots
by Bros'gay nation
Summary: Stiles gets feeling for scott and scott have the same and then scott tells him how he feel with some hot sex, Aiden and Ethan have some brother time, Derek and Isaac be more then a wolf pack, Danny and Ethan are fuck bubbies, Danny and Aiden just one night or more nights, Peter and Derek fucks just once just to try, and Jackson and Stiles, aand then its goimh to be more matches.


Scott was at stiles house and he was waiting for someone to open the door, and then stiles opened the door and they hugged and they walked in, and they walked upstairs to stiles room, and scott sat down on stiles bed and stiles followed, and stiles had feelings for scott, but he is afraid of telling him that he like him, so stiles looked into scott eyes and scott looked imto his.

"Scott I think im crushing on you" stiles said and then scott crashed his lips onto stiles, and they started to kiss, and stiles got on top of scott and the kiss got deeper, and then scott took off his shirt and then stiles did the same, and then they stopped the kiss, and scott moved stiles off of him, and he got up and took off his pants and then he yanked stiles pants off too, and then he seen stiles tent, and then he looked down at his tent, and then stiles crawled toward him and he pulled down scott's boxers and then a monster fall out, it was like 13 inches.

"Wow its...so big" stiles said, and he grabbed it and then scott moaned, and then he started to stroke it, and scott graoned and moaned and then stiles licked the tip of it, and then scott bite his lip to hoe in the moan, stiles looked up and seen what was scott doing, so stiles put the head in his mouth, and a little moan escaped scott mouth, and then stiles started to suck on the head, and he loked uo and seen scott threw his head back, but scott still held in the moan, and then stiles deepthroated scott's monster, and then he nibbled on the head and licked it umtil scott let out that moan, then stiles sucked on the head and then scott let out the loud moan, and then stiles tasted pre-cum.

"Stiles...its so goood" scott moaned out, and then stiles stopped, and he took off his Calvin Klein boxers, and a 9 inches cock popped then scott got down on his knees and took stiles manhood and he stroked it and stiles wasnt afraid to moan, he let out his moans, then stiles felt heat on the head of his manhood, so he looked down and seen scott mouth hoving over his cock, then scott licked his shaft up and down and then he put it in his mouth and stiles moaned, and put his head down and scott sucked on it for awhile.

"Scott i want you to...fuck me" stiles said moaning and then scott took his mouth off and then stiles moved onto the edge of the bed, and then scott got some lube and a condom, then stiles slapped it out his hand.

"Scott if I could get ppregnant, I want your baby" he said and it made scott more horny and then scott rubbed some lube on stiles virgin ass hole and on his dick, and then scott felt his wolf power controlling his hormones, so scott push hard into stiles, and stiles let out a scream and then scott turned into his wolf side and then he started to poundstiles virgin hole, and stiles screamed and moaned, and then stiles started to sweat from the hot sex and then scott pulled out of stiles and then he got onto the bed and laid on his back.

"Ride me stiles" and slies got on top of scott and he sat down onto scott monster, and then he moved up and down, and then the pain turned into pleasure and then scott sat up and he sucked onto stiles neck and stiles put his head back and scott thrusted too, and then stiles started to jerk himself off, but scott stopped him from any more strokes.

"Stiles fuck me before releasing your seed" stiles got off and then scott got onto al four and stiles rubbed lube onto his cock and scott virgin hole too, yep scott is a virgin, and then stiles pushed in, and started to thrust and scott moaned, stiles went slow.

"Stiles fuck me like a man" and stiles obeyedcm and started to pound scott ass hole and their sweaty and wet bobies and balls slapping onto each other and then stiles started to tense up, so stiles pulled out and started to jerk off and scott opened his mouth and stiles shot his hot string into scott mouth and then stiles got down and sucked onto scott monster and then not for a long time, scott shot his hot string into stiles mouth and they both fell down onto the bed and scott pulled the covers over them, and they fell asleep.

Hey this was my first story plz no hate comments and stuff, plz comment and fave my book.


End file.
